Magic Trio: What Will Await
by QueenofNekos8
Summary: After Romania gets a worrying call from England, he rushes to the U.K, meeting Norway along the way. Once they gather together, an unexpected phenomenon causes everything to change. Note: I will be using country and human names and some will be headcannons, just saying. I do not own Hetalia.
1. Only the beginning

Only the beginning…

As the sun shined on a certain summer day, during some year, in Bucharest Romania, a young man lay in his two-story house. This man, with his light brown hair, glowing red eyes as well as a single fang prodding out of his mouth was the embodiment of Romania itself. He was rather nice and a fun guy, many called him mischievous and eccentric with a taste for folklore, as well as a great magician. (Real magic though, not all that street-performer stuff.) Though his higher-ups and certain friends called him Romania, he went by a human name, Dmitri Popescu.

Dmitri lay on his old leather couch that was in dire need of replacement, having nothing to do. It was a suitably warm and bright day but one of his good friends, Bulgaria's personification, was much too busy with work to come over. Sure, Romania had lots of work to do himself, but things like politics and trade were for later in the day. The whole house was quiet except for slight creaks a normal house would make. Dmitri shifted in his place again and again from lying on his back, to sitting and finally he ended up upside down with his feet dangling in the air and his head inches away from hitting the wood floor. He did not take well to boredom and hearing the old grandfather clock in the hallway chime eleven was trying his patience. Dmitri tried to think of something to do but his mind felt blank, and that never happened. Finally, after a second or two, he began to shift his place again. Until his cell phone rang.

Hearing the blaring melody of the Romanian national anthem, Dmitri fell backwards, falling on the floor and hitting his head and back. "Ow!" He cried out. Pulling himself up right, Dmitri grabbed his cell phone out of his pocket, turning down the volume and took the call.

"Hello? Romania? Dmitri? Are you there?" The voice on the other end said. "Da, I'm here." Romania rubbed his back and sighed heavily.

Arthur Kirkland, the personification of England, or more specifically the U.K, was a friend of Romania's. Arthur was a great wizard, but no one believed him when he tried to tell them that he could do spells and see strange things. The two hadn't talked for a long while so Dmitri wondered why he was calling him now. "A-are you busy now? I could call back later-""No, no! It's fine Arthur, I'm not doing anything!" The Romanian interrupted, "You sound worried, is something wrong?"

"Yes, something is very wrong. It might not have reached you yet but it is best if you come and see for yourself." Arthur sounded dead serious, and that was never a good sign. "Alright, I'll be over there as soon as I can. I will take a plane so that it will be faster."

As the two hung up, Dmitri sprang up in a hurried frenzy and began to rush into his room on the second floor. Opening a small suitcase, he packed a few extra clothes and his green trench coat because he thought the climate there was really bipolar. He remembered the time that he got caught in a sudden rainstorm and soaked head to toe when he made it to Arthur's place. He put on a clean white shirt and black slacks along with it, grabbing some gloves as well. Soon enough, he was ready to leave, putting on his signature hat, the small black one with red and yellow ribbons.

* * *

Adjusting his hat to tilt a bit on his head, Dmitri glanced at his good luck charms. Romania drew symbols and placed things like horseshoes and clovers etc., all around his house to keep bad things away and just because he liked them. A few symbols carved on the door caught his eye for a moment. For a moment, it seemed the charms were glowing brightly like fire. Dmitri looked surprised, shaking his head and thinking it was only a trick of the light. "What the-?"

The runes glowed, enlarging in size, beginning to burn the walls black as if the house was set ablaze. Romania rapidly looked around his room, the runes circling around the walls, blocking the windows and door. Dmitri coughed and choked, covering his mouth and nose with a gloved hand and his eyes blinked rapidly. Almost like the room was filled with smoke.

"H-help! Someone help me!" He coughed; screaming at the window, hoping some passerby could see and come rescue him. No one was out there. In fact, nothing was. The whole outside turned into a dark expanse, nothing there but inky blackness. Romania gaged, the air running low. His red orbs blinked over and over, his body collapsed on the floor. The runes circled the ground under him, flickering like candles, giggling like children playing a game. Romania cursed at the charms he once enjoyed, using his last breath. Eyes closing, body no longer functioning, nothing but darkness.

* * *

Romania snapped his eyes open, frantically sitting up, and letting out a yelp. In doing so, he bit his lip and blood formed around the puncture wound. He looked around and found pairs of staring eyes, gazing directly at him. Turning his head, Romania looked out the window, staring at glowing city lights below.

A muffled announcement went off the speakers:

_"There will be delay in landing in London, England due to air traffic."_

He was on the airplane to England's house. Memories flashed before him of taking a cab to the airport and waiting in the lines for the flight. That whole thing was just a horrible dream, but the images were too vivid to ignore. "It was just a dream," Romania told himself, "Just be calm and it will all go away." After a second of reflection, he calmed down and smiled. He hadn't seen Arthur in such a long time, not since that New Year's party, where…what happened there will stay there. Still, it was exciting. Though he wondered why England was so serious on the phone. It's something bad for sure, but what? He didn't think it would be that bad, and whatever it was, with their magic, they were prepared for anything.

Little did any of our poor countries know, was that...

None of them were prepared for this.


	2. Chaos and Unnatural Occurances

**Sorry for this being a bit late and a bit bad because writer's block keeps hitting me. But thanks for the follows and favorites. Ps. I don't really have any headcannon names for the Nordics but if you have some ideas, then tell me in the comments. :3**

**I do not own Hetalia.**

* * *

Part 2: Chaos and Unnatural Occurrences.

Not too many hours earlier, the five representatives of the Nordic nations were all gathered together at Denmark's house, for some reason. Finland as well as Sweden was cooking a meal for everyone, even though Denmark should cook for HIS guests, and Finland did not mind but he didn't want any help from you-know-who. (Don't worry Finny, just stay calm...)

Meanwhile in the living area, Denmark's rep was his loud, happy self; Iceland's personification was just a simple quiet guy with his friend, Mr. Puffin doing all the talking, which is mostly complaining. Norway usually was opposed to strong expressions in his stoic pale blonde, blue eyed demeanor but the annoyances around him made at least his eye twitch a bit. "Aw, come on Nor!" Denmark grinned, "Help me pick a human name and I'll pick one for you!" He jumped up and down like a child. Norway took a deep breath. "No."  
"Please?"

"No."

"Pleeease?"

"No."

"PLEEEAAAAASSSSEEEEE?"

"NO."

Denmark did not want to use this tactic but Nor with his relentlessness had given him no other choice. Summoning all his might, he balled up his hands into fists and fell to his knees. Giving Norway his best puppy dog face he pleaded, begged and even offered him treats and gave false complements. Right when the Dane started to reach his limit, nearly banging his head on the wall, Norway only glanced at him and nodded. Denmark grinned widely, thinking his plan worked but in reality, Norway just thought it would be a good way to shut him up.

"What kind of name do you want?" The Norwegian asked, his eyes filling with a cold anger. "Um…Something really cool and manly! I want a strong name like Magnus or something." Denmark clapped his hands together. Iceland, finally speaking for the first time in this whole thing, said, "Why do you want a name anyways?" "Because a lot of countries have one and I want one too!" Denmark smiled. Iceland gave an unamused huff. He stood up from his seat; he said "I'm going to check on the food." Which was true but he was also exasperated with these two.

Unbeknownst to Iceland, something was following him, poised to strike any moment. Iceland walked down the short corridor to the kitchen. He was only thinking about how bored he was and did not notice the thing creeping toward him. Hiding in the shadows for some time, the thing followed its next meal, starving. The creature's fangs prodded out, aiming for the throat. Any second now Iceland was about to turn the corner, any second. Suddenly, the monster felt its wings pinched together and being held back.

"Don't touch my little brother." Norway whispered, and then ducked into the closest room with this creature before Iceland turned around. This just happened to be the bathroom. Locking the door, behind him Norway pulled the beast closer to his face to examine it. Though it was only the size of his palm, it was vicious and snarled at him. 'This is the fairy that follows me all the time,' Norway thought, 'why is it acting so strange?' He was really baffled. Usually the fairy was sweet and he often petted the creature from time to time. Looking into the fairy's black eyes, a distorted vision rang through the Norwegian's mind.

Norway jumped back, not letting go of the fairy, his vision blurred and his ears rang. The room had disintegrated around him, leaving only black inkiness in its place. Norway's eyes widened, as the blackness lapped at his feet, crawling up his pants. Kicking at the inky blobs, he almost managed to gain freedom but the blobs only grew larger and slithered farther, now to his waist. The Nordic country struggled, calling out this time in a loud echoing shout that seemed strange coming from Norway. The blobby mass began to pile onto his face, entering his mouth, ears and finally covering his dull blue eyes. Enveloping the country's entire body, the blackness suddenly vanished.

Norg opened his eyes again, unsure of what had occurred just then. He was curled into a ball in the middle of the bathroom floor (Be lucky Denmark didn't see anything…), with the fairy still in his grasp. Norway sat up from the tiled floor and flicked the fairy HARD so it passed out. Brushing back a few loose strands of hair he opened the door, walking to the living area. Finland and Sweden were standing there now along with Iceland, all of them talking at once. (With an exception of Sweden, who just stood there not saying anything.) "…Hey Norg! Where were you? We couldn't find you for a while." Denmark grinned. "Yeah, where were you Norway?" Finland questioned.

Norway dodged all of their questions, grabbing his jacket and grabbing the door knob. "I have to go now but I will be back in a little while." He told them calmly.  
"But Norg! I thought you were going to help me choose a name!" The Dane shouted at him. "Are you sure Norway? The food is almost ready." Finland told him, confused. "What's wrong Norway?" Iceland was also baffled. Norway turned his back at the other Nordics, opening the door.  
"Goo' luck th'n." Sweden waved, speaking for the first time. "What!?" The other three shouted, turning to Sve. Sweden only glanced at their faces, still looking stern as ever but he was actually just confused. The three turned back to the doorway. Before they knew it though, Norway was gone.

Romania stared out the back window of the taxi cab. It suddenly started raining again and he did not want to get caught in that again, crazy bipolar English weather. (No offense. I just made the weather like that.)Twiddling his fingers, he was quite bored again. He looked at outside at the raindrops then at the driver. The driver was He moaned every few minutes and his hands shook. "Are you alright sir?" Romania asked the driver, "You know I could just walk if you're tired."

As the words came out of his mouth, the driver's eyes rolled up into his head and a long groaning sound rumbled in his throat. His head fell back and the cab came to a startling turn. Dmitri braced for impact as the taxi careened off the road, turning over and over, falling off the side of the road into some bushes. Finally, landing on the wheels, the taxi stopped. The side door was dented beyond repair and hung out of the hinges just barely. Romania crawled out on his hands and knees, shivering from the cold rain. He sat down, hugging his legs, having no idea what the hell just happened. The cabbie had just fainted while he was talking-

The driver was still in there.

Red eyes flickering with realization, he pushed himself up on shaking legs and making his way toward the broken cab. Though he had not been hurt in the crash, pain rang throughout his body and the large raindrops falling on him ceased his hopes of recovering himself. Looking through the windows, shattered obviously, he gazed at the face of his driver, lying back in his seat. Eyes widening, Dmitri felt a warm, disgusting feeling rising in his throat. He turned away from the sight immediately and felt the vile watery vomit forcing itself out of his mouth onto the wet earth.

* * *

Contorted into the ugliest expression, the man's face showed an expression of horror. His eyes were wide and bloodshot and his jaw hung down, as if he tried to scream. The neck was bent in an awkward position, most likely snapped because of the wiped his dripping mouth, using the rain water to try and rinse off his face. It was not the best choice but the only one he had. Peeking at the body once again, Dmitri held his composure. Even though he had seen bodies before, he had never reacted like that, but this body felt somehow different.

Blinking, maybe for a millisecond longer than usually, the corpse changed. The shape of the man became distorted and it seemed the figure was fading away into nothing. Inky nothing.

Dmitri shook his head and turned away, 'This is enough for one day,' He said in his mind. The rain snapped at his face and it was getting really late now. Unfortunately, England's house was still a mile away. "Here I go.." The Romanian sighed, using his coat to shield off the rain.


	3. Illusions and Disturbing Messages

**OH MY GOD! AM TYPING THIS AT THE LAST MINUTE! I promised to get this up soon and I swear to gog I am not dead. BTW, thanks for the follows and favorites guys, really appreciate this man. **

**I apologize in advance if my writing is bad or not in your taste. OR JUST WAY TOO LONG. I write weird and in great detail. It's a quirk. **

**I do NOT own Hetalia: Axis Powers**

* * *

Norge shook the light blue umbrella he was carrying, and trying to shake off all the water. The rain had stopped then and it was still a bit cloudy, but it threatens to pour down again. But Arthur's house was only around the corner anyways. He turned the corner and saw the familiar house. It was pure white two-story house, nearly covered in greenery. The first floor windows were lit so England must still be in there, he thought. But as he approached the entrance, the sound of footsteps clamored down the sidewalk.

Norway glanced to the side, already expecting him here. He rotated his head 90 degrees, glaring with his usual cold eyes.

Romania, shivering despite the fact the night turned rather warm, but smiled anyway seeing his friend (he's trying to stay optimistic even after all that happened to him) while grasping the bronze knocker with a shaking fist. Dmitri's fingers released the handle, making the knocker fall and slam against the door with a loud clanging sound.

Though the sound resounded only for a moment, the door was immediately thrown open by the familiar English man, wearing an old blue cape that draped down to his knees. His furry eyebrows had been scrunched up in a V shape, obviously paranoid.

"Finally! Where the bloody hell were you?!" England shouted, dark bags hanging under his eyes. "You didn't call for an hour after you said you arrived here and I was wor-I mean wondering if 'IT' got you! "

Continuing to rant, the two only looked at each other, quizzically. The Brit ignored Norway the short rant but seeing that Romania was soaking and Norway was poker faced as usual, he regained his composer.

"I-I apologize for my behavior chaps, and I don't know why you are here Norway but please come inside..!" He shivered like a mad man; yet a tired look fell on his face.

Romania's smile faded. "What are you so worried-! "

Before he could say anything else though, Arthur pulled the two inside harshly, eyes widened, and they fell on the hard wood floor with a loud thud.

England slammed the door shut, locking it firmly. He looked as if some deranged murderer was loose on the streets and frantically closed every curtain, drape, everything. His chest heaved in and out, breaths becoming harsher but he ran off somewhere else in a frenzy. Romania slipped trying to push himself up, slipping on his wet boots but eventually found a grip and stood.

"What the hell is going on?!" He shouted in a daze. Norway looked exceptionally pissed.

Scanning the house, the Romania didn't see the usually neatly kept house Britain owned. Instead, large leather-bound books, their yellow pages sticking out, stacked against the walls; some almost reached the high ceiling. Tea cups were found in different places, some on top of tall (empty) bookshelves and others dotted on the floor. (Disgustingly, there was cold tea and dead bugs in most of them.) Pages from the old books slipped down from the stacks and fluttered down wards.

But if that wasn't strange, they had another thing coming.

The ceiling was lightly covered with grey fog, swirling ominously over their heads. As the two nations stepped forward, the fog parted to show a gaping hole, red smoke pouring out. Dark shapeless figures descended downwards in the direction towards the two, mouths wide open, only barely missing their heads. Romania swerved his head to the left where Norge was standing, but there was no one there.

The red smoke-filled the room, making it harder to tell where anything was. Romania coughed and a winged creature tried to snap at his sleeve but he smacked away it to some corner of the room.

'This damn smoke is too thick. But maybe a bit of magic could help…' The Romanian smiled as he thought.

"Departe!" The brunette threw his hand in a sweeping motion shouting the spell. Silver swirling winds emerged and spread into the thick red surroundings. But the winds only picked up the smoke, spreading it further. 'It didn't work?'

The confused nation walked further down a hallway unsure where to go.

"Norway? England?!" he shouted, hoping to see his friends next to him as he coughed violently. The red smoke was burning his throat and nostrils, making his eyes water and the monsters kept coming, their numbers growing because of that spewing hole.

"This...can't get any worse." He coughed.

A shadow appeared behind him.

"Come here idiot." A certain Norwegian grasped his wrist, pulling him down a hallway. The creatures chased them, snapping and flapping sounds following.

Romania managed whisper a spell through coughs as he ducked in the room and a sparkling yellow barrier extended itself over the door. The creature snapped and clawed at the barrier, trying to push it back. "Where the hell is Britain?!" Romania shouted, trying to push the monsters back with the glowing force field. Norway shook his head, "I don't remember where he went."

"Damn…" Romania tried to focus on keeping the barrier up, but the creatures were gathering up and the surface of the force field cracked. "Gah! Can I have a little help Norway?!" The eastern nation called to his friend, now shaking from loss of concentration. Norway stared at him sullenly.

"I can't."

* * *

"What do you mean you can't-Agh!"

The cracks grew larger.

"Because-" Before Norway could say anything else, Romania flew backwards to the opposite wall, the yellow barrier shattering like glass.

The red smoke seeped in the room quite fast, the dark creatures following behind it and swarming the two nations. Romania tried to pull himself up but the smoke made it harder to breathe. He peeked through his stinging eyes to find his friend. But all he could see from that point was smoke, and black monsters surrounding him. There was no choice left. The brunette could not do anything in this condition.

The burning sensation didn't stop and the smell made him light-headed. He shut his eyes and reopened them.

* * *

He only closed his eyes for a millisecond longer but he was no longer in a room full of smoke. Instead, he became surrounded by a soft glow of light. It was oddly calm and serene, unlike anything the nation had felt before. And it was unnerving as hell.

Norway lay on the floor, as the gears in his mind started shifting again after the nausea had passed. 'Where am I…?' The Nordic nation questioned to himself as he tried to get up. His limbs felt heavy and numb like a giant had pinned him down though it didn't feel excruciating as it would have. 'Britain has a bit of explaining to do.'

Something warm rubbed against Norway's cheek and perched itself on the immobile nation's nose. The shimmering wings and the fluffy fur were all too familiar. The faerie from before was no longer shrouded in shadow but now completely normal. As well as countless other faeries joined alongside them, giggling and smiling as they either hovered over his head or sat on his chest.

To someone who had never seen a magical being, they would look like any kind of mediocre fairy tale creature one would expect. This wasn't the case sadly, cause to someone like him, who has seen the unseen for hundreds upon thousands of years, Norge could see past this. Even if his magic was gone.

'An illusion…' The cogs in his mind turned at normal pace. 'None of this is real, not the peace or anything here…' He shut his eyes and reopened them and once again, shadowy creatures surrounding him, this time in the form as a sort of levitating blob. His unconsciously thought back to the vision he had at Denmark's house. He cringed at the memory, the blob creatures swallowing his whole body. A voice rang, interrupting his thoughts.

**_"What's wrong country?"_** One of the "faeries" spoke. **_"Are you in pain?"_** Another said. Their wings flapped in pleasurable synchrony. Faerie laughs sounded like jingling bells, but to Norge it felt more like listening to pebbles grind against each other, or Denmark.

An older looking one next to the two snapped at them, **_"Of course he is! Look at him! One like this must be freed!"_**

**_"Free! Free!" _**The two creatures cheered. **_"Free from them!"_**

"Them?" Norway whispered to himself. The older monster heard him and smiled strangely like he was an old friend. **_"Them...the selfish ones…the ones who hurt your kind for their own needs…"_**

"Who are you? What do you want?" Norge wanted to keep a stoic expression but curiosity was killing him…I think. The creatures spoke in unison "**_What we want is to fulfill our purpose …." _** They paused, staring at him. The blonde man gave a questioning glance to the creatures but only thought to himself. 'Purpose?'

**_"We must destroy."_**

**_"…destroy…"_**

**_"Destroy!"_******Their sharp teeth gnashed together. Grinding laughter filled the empty dark space. The void trembled violently, shocking the immobile nation but nothing seemed to be happening physically.

A shocking pain ran through Norway's body. His skin felt like hot lava was being poured both on the inside and out. He bit his tongue to keep the pain in it didn't stop. A scar ripped itself across the pale blonde's face, over the bridge of his nose. He squeezed his eyes shut as he tasted the metallic tang of blood in his mouth. What made it worse were the screaming, the screams and pleas of his people, their voices repeating over and over in every inch of his mind. As his people suffered, he suffered.

Shadows emerged throughout his land, swallowing everything in its path. Pain, suffering, death, typical in a personification's life but this….it didn't feel natural at all. None of this did. Sticky blood seeped down over his eye lids, now sealing away his vision as it dried. The laughing sound grew louder as the chaos went on. The Norwegian opened his mouth as if to scream, but no sound was heard.

**_"Do not worry friend. It will not hurt for long. Just endure the destruction."_**

**_"Soon enough, you will be…..at peace." _**

* * *

**_MERRY CHRISTMAS morning/afternoon/evening and what-have you. Don't worry, I'll be posting more often guys. Happy Holidays!_**

**_;D This story is going well isn't it? *shot*_**


End file.
